A to Z of Kagome and Sesshomaru
by deactivated001
Summary: 26 drabbles of the life of the Miko Kagome and Daiyoukai Sesshomaru. S/K.
1. A

Name: A to Z of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Summary: 26 drabbles for the days in the life of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Defiantly MA ;)

XxXxX

Inspiration- Spock and Kirk 2009 :D

**A- Average. **

The first thing Kagome felt when she woke up was the sun on her bare back. She then became a wear that she was lying on top of Sesshomaru, his arm draped lazily around her waist while he drew patterns on her back with his claws. Kagome buried her head in the spot where his neck met his shoulder and inhaled deeply.

She pulled back, his arm slipping off of her as she yawned and stretched.

'Goodmorning.' She murmured, sitting up to straddle his waist and grabbing the sheet, covering her chest.

He looked up at her, his eyes hooded. She just woke up but to Sesshomaru, she looked _so_ beautiful, her eyes low, her face flushed and her hair a mess. He gripped her covered hip and she smiled softly down at him.

'How do you see yourself?' He asked, and Kagomes smile dropped, her expression showing her surprise.

'What?' She asked, taken aback by his question.

'How do you see yourself?' He stressed the words, and she stopped herself from glaring at him. She's been dating him for three years, she was used to his attitude.

'Plain- average.' She answered, still confused as why the question had come up. He suddenly glared at her angrily, his hand coming up to grip the back of her neck, suddenly pulling her down so that their noses were touching.

'_You _are not average.' A growl ripped through him. '_You _are beautiful.' Then, he pressed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss.

For half the day, he proceeded to show her just how beautiful she is.

XxXxX

Hey guys! All set in the Sengoku Jidai unless I say so :D I hope you liked it and if you did **be a good reader and review :) **


	2. B

**B- Bruises and Bitemarks. **

It was an ordinary day for the inutachi- the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Shippou and InuYasha were bickering amongst themselves while Sango, holding Kirara, and Kagome walked ahead of them.

But, something on Kagomes collar bone and neck caught InuYasha's attention, something that wasn't there the night before. Suddenly Kagome yelped loudly as she was yanked back and InuYasha's face was not two inches from her neck, peering at the fresh bruises and sniffing delicately. Shippou bounced up and sat on InuYasha's shoulder, looking around to see the pink bruises on his okaasans neck... and _wait, are they bite marks?_

'Okaasan was attacked!' Shippou shouted with a gasp. Then before she knew what was going on, her friends surrounded her, all of them looking at her neck in worry.

'Is that...' Sniffing a few more times, InuYasha's face scrunched up in anger and he pushed her back. 'You've been with Sesshomaru!' He yelled angrily. Kagome, realising what the group were looking at, blushed bright red. Sango and Shippou looked worriedly at her while Miroku had a knowing grin on his face.

Her embarrassment was short lived as InuYasha started to scream and curse at her, and anger shot through her.

'InuYasha?' His angered ranting didn't stop, and she glared at her hanyou friend. 'Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!' She watched in anger as InuYasha made a crater in the ground.

_When I see Sesshomaru next, _Kagome thought angrily as she walked ahead of the group. _I'm going to 'sit' _him _into the ground!_

XxXxX

Hope you liked this guys... and again **be a good reader and review!**


	3. C

**C- Captured.**

Kagome glared angrily at her surrounding while she sat in the small room. She could hear voices, feel a few different sets of eyes on her as she tried to sit herself up.

'Miko.' Kagome shivered as she heard his voice. _Naraku. _Through the darkness, she could see his bright, blood red eyes as he materialized through the dark.

'He'll come you know.' She said, her voice shaking slightly as he moved closer. 'Sesshomaru will come.' _Of course, _Naraku thought. _Everyone_ knew that the Daiyoukai of the West was courting the Miko No Shikon. Kagome waited for a reaction, but Narakus face held no anger, no fear, only humour. His hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her up easily, her legs dangling, smirking as her face started to go red from the lack of oxygen.

'You precious Sesshomaru will not be saving you. You've been here for thirteen days... what makes you think he will come now?'Her mouth opened and closed, as if she was trying to say something. 'You humans... so weak... you can't even speak.' Then he loosened his hold on her, allowing air to fill her lungs so she could talk.

'H... he's...' She groaned, her face still red.

'What's that?' He asked, leaning closer and loosening his hold just a bit more.

'He's behind you.' She growled, and then she was was dropped to the ground as Naraku turned sharply, his bright red eyes meeting angry gold ones.

::::::::::

'You doubted me.' Sesshomaru said, almost casually, as they walked out of Naraku's shiro, Kagome lying bridal style in his one arm. Of course, the dark hanyou was not dead, he isn't _that _easy to kill.

Kagome hesitated, trying to think up the right answer... but, she is fatigued, barely having slept and eaten in the past two weeks. 'Yes.' She said with a blush, and she suddenly became angry with herself. He is _Sesshomaru-sama, _her soon-to-be mate, and she doubted him to save her. 'I... I was only fo-'

'I know.' He said, his voice suddenly becoming strained. 'This Sesshomaru is unworthy of being your mate. I shall drop my claim imm-' Kagome's warm, though slightly skinnier fingers, stroked the magenta markings on his cheeks with a grin on her face.

'It is _this Kagome _who is unworthy of becoming you mate...' Her grin was wide, but tired. 'I forgive you.' She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. But, her smile dropped, and she glared daggers at him. He stopped his run, and he let he down on her feet, his arm still wrapped around her waist. 'But if you ever let me be captured again, I will have to punish you.' She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to press a kiss on his lips.

She was sure, that just before she kissed him, the corner of his mouth lifted up into a grin.

XxXxX

:D How cute is the end, aye? Hope you guys liked it... **be a good reader and review!**


	4. D

**D- Date.**

'Where are you taking me?' Kagome asked, frowning as Sesshomaru led her through the dark forest. She normally had good eye sight, but the forest was pitch black and she could barely see a foot in front of her. 'Sesshomaru?'

'I'm here.' He said in a low, slightly reassuring voice. She smirked.

'I know that, now answer my question.'

'The monk tells me this is called a 'surprise'.' She grinned and moved closer to him, _so Miroku is in on this_. Suddenly, a light flew towards her and Kagome fell back, but Sesshomaru caught her. She looked up and found that he had a slight smile on his face. She blushed at having fallen over, but grinned at the sight of his smile, no matter how small it was.

'What was that?' She squeaked. He set her upright on the ground and continued to move. She matched his steps as he lead her through the last bunch of trees and into a clearing. She gasped loudly and stepped back in surprise.

The clearing is beautiful, flowers all over the ground and a few meters ahead was a beautiful water fall and spring, rocks lining the edge and steam rising from the water. Kagome then realised what the light that flew towards her was a firefly, because hundreds of them were flying around the clearing just now.

'Is this... adequate?' He asked, his eyes watching her expressions vary from surprise to happiness.

'Adequate?' She echoed. Then, tearing her eyes from the hundreds of lightning bugs to look at him. 'This is... this is more than adequate.' She whispered. 'It's beautiful. But... why?' She asked.

Then, something that surprised her more than _anything _ever had because... because the light that the fireflies supplied was enough that she could see the slight pink that tinted his cheeks.

'The monk... he also called this a 'date'.' He said softly, trying to regain control of his emotions. Kagomes shock melted away and was replaced with a soft smile. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his chest and leant up.

That night, the great lord of the West and the Miko No Shikon shared their first kiss.

XxXxX

I'm really happy with this one :D I've already done up to K so I'll update every day, maybe sometimes twice a day :) Thanks everyone who reviewed! And the people who added to alerts/favorited my story, but **be a good reader and review! :)**


	5. E

This has some swearing in it.

**E- Experiment.**

Kagome was _not _happy. Not happy at Sango, not happy at Miroku, not happy at InuYasha and certainly not happy with _Sesshomaru-sama_.

Kagome and Sesshomaru have been together for four months (they weren't going to mate until after they defeated Naraku) and three months ago, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un joined the Inutachi. Of course, the bad blood between the brothers had been a problem, and they just _would not _stop fighting.

But, InuYasha did bring up a good argument; Why are you with Kagome is you can't stand humans so much?

Since InuYasha said that, Kagome has been pissed off! Why the hell was Sesshomaru mating her if he hated humans so much? He absolutely _hated _InuYasha because he is a half human, yet he is mating her, a human! They would have kids, and they _will _have kids, they'd be half human!

Kagome huffed and her powers flared out, warning Sesshomaru that if he _did _come closer, she _would_ burn him to a crisp.

She thought he got the message, because she felt his power disappear.

She stormed through the forest, making her way towards the well but was stopped suddenly when a girl, around the age of nine, appeared in front of her. Kagome gasped and stopped in front of the girl. She didn't _look _dangerous, but looks can be deceiving, _she _would know.

'W, who are you?' The girl looked familiar, but she knew that she'd never met her. She had long black hair, with a fringe that covered her forehead, and gold eyes. She is a hanyou, she could clearly see from the floppy puppy ears on her head, the weren't like InuYasha's, they were floppy, making the little girl look innocent.

The girl crocked her head to the side and blinked.

'You don't know who I am?' She asked, hurt evident in her voice. Kagome immediately felt bad and stepped towards the girl. 'Okaasan doesn't remember me.' The girl said to herself with a frown and Kagome frowned and got on her knees, looking up at the girl. The girl then grinned at her. 'I am Eiko!' She said proudly. 'I look like Outosan, don't I?'

'Outosan?' Kagome asked. The girl frowned, her face pained and her bangs moved slightly, revelling a blue crescent moon. Kagome gasped. 'Who is your Outosan and Okaasan?' Kagome asked, moving closer to the little girl.

'You and Sesshomaru-sama!' She said, even more proudly than when she said her name. Then, she disappeared, and Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

He glared down at her, his golden eyes cold.

'I'm not an experiment.' Kagome muttered.

'What?' He asked, his voice matching his eyes.

'I'm not an experiment!' She shouted, getting back up to her feet. Sesshomaru's eyes widened momentarily before his face went back to its normal emotionless mask. 'I... Why do you want me? I'm human and you hate us! You hate InuYasha because he's human and you want to mate one? Are you just screwing me to see what its like? To see what the difference is between a human and a demon? I've been hurt enough... I don... I don't need to be hurt again. If, if you're just... I don't know.' Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. 'I'm so confused. You would have had hanyou children if you mated me! Would you hate my babies... my Eiko because they are hanyou?' Her yells died down and she sobbed, pressing her hand to her chest. 'Why did you have to come into my life and screw everything up?' She moaned, dropping to the ground, sobbing loudly.

'Are you done?' Sesshomaru asked, his voice thick with an emotion that Kagome couldn't place. She nodded numbly.

'I do not hate humans.' He started. 'Nor do I hate Hanyous. They are inferior, weak beings that could never match my power, yes, but I do not hate them.' He sighed and lowered himself to the ground. Kagome looked at him. 'I hate InuYasha because he took my father away from me and gave me a life I did not want... When I was young, before InuYasha was born, I ran free and did as I pleased. On my Coming of Age ceremony, I would have left the Western Shiro and travelled the world three times over before I would have had to have become the Lord of the West. Your... hanyou stole that away from me. Father died, I became the Western Lord and when InuYasha's mother died, a child that I had no compassion for was thrust into my hands for me to raise.' He looked up at her then, his golden eyes a molten honey. 'You are not an 'experiment' and I do not wish to see the difference in mating habits of a human and a youkai. I will not reject any of the children we shall have because they are you and... and I love you.' He whispered. When she didn't say anything, he stood up and turned his back on her. 'If you wish me out of your life, so be it. But I will be watching you, koi.' And he took his first step, but a small but firm hand gripped his ankle, stopping him in his tracks. She let go and stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head in his back, her tears drenching his haori.

'I love you so much Sesshomaru.' She whispered, knowing he could hear her. 'I... I am so sorry... I misjudged you.' She paused and sniffed. 'You screwed my life up, in a good way... I had no one before you, and you come and everything is so much brighter and happier and I can be me around you. I love you, please don't leave. I'm so sorry.' She mumbled. His hand grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him, turning around and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her head to his neck while his arm held her to him.

'Do not doubt my love for you Kagome.' He said, kissing her temple. 'I can not wait to have children with you weather they are full youkai, hanyou or human.' Her tears ran down her cheek and onto his neck, and he could see that she was exhausted. 'Sleep, koi.'

XxXxX

No real fluff in there, but I liked it... it kind of explains why Sesshomaru would want to mate her when they would have hanyou kids. Eiko's not real, just Kagomes imagination running wild :) This did have swearing in it, but it came out distasteful and unnecessary, I like this version better. **Be a good reader and review!**


	6. F

**F- Fatigue. **

Three years ago, Sesshomaru detested having to come back to the Western Shiro. It practically had no life- it had been 'shut down' and no one resided in it. But once he started to court Kagome, he got it up and running again, wanting her to have a home instead of travelling all over the continent.

But now, the thought of going back home was like a light in the dark.

With their 'two' year old daughter, Eiko (who really looked to be fourteen, the same age as Rin), Rin and Shippou running around the Shiro, it was always a noisy place; the servant's laughing at their antics and their teachers trying to get them to obey their orders, the Shiro was a boat load of fun.

He was greeted by guards and servants and messengers but he told them that he'd deal with them tomorrow, because he was _tired. _

His father, when he was Lord, complained of it a lot, but Sesshomaru always said that it was because the Daiyoukai was nearly one thousand years old. But no, Sesshomaru is only seven hundred years old (give or take a few decades) and now he knew why his father complained. Running the west, while looking after two daughters and a kitsune, while making sure that his mate got everything she would need was a hard job.

He felt sorry for his father, because when he was younger, Sesshomaru was demanding and so was his mother, though she complained and demanded a lot more than he did. Poor Touga, he should be happy that he died.

When he reached his quarters, he staggered into the room and quickly stripped himself of all clothes and collapsed on his futon. Just as he drifted off, the shoji door that lead to his private hot spring slid open and then closed. He could scent his mate; her wonderfully delicious scent mixed with his own filled his senses and he sighed contently.

'Nice view.' Kagome started, slightly breathless. She hadn't seen her mate in four weeks- he was needed at the Eastern Lands to deal with treaties and 'stuff', and it just so happened that it was a few days before her monthlies. And here he was, on his stomach completely naked with an arse like that. Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru scented it straight away, and normally, when he did scent it, he was up and ready before she could ask, but right now, he is _too _tired for even that, and he hasn't had any in over a month!

'Not today.' He mumbled into his pillow. Kagome pouted, though he couldn't see because his eyes were closed, and moved to lie down neck to him, patting his firm arse. He mumbled something she couldn't hear.

'Please?' She asked. 'You won't have to do anything...' She trailed off. Yes, she was being selfish, and no, she did not care. 'I'll do all the work...' She straddled his legs, and patted his arse with a giggle before leaning forward and licking a trail form the small of his back to his neck. 'All you have to do is sit back, relax and enjoy, I promise.' She said, smiling against his neck. He groaned and pushed her off of him and turning over to lie on his back and she grinned in triumph, she had him! She grabbed his hair that was up in a pony tale and pulled it out, letting his hair beautiful silver hair fall over the bed in waves. His eyes were hooded, clearly tired, but Kagome didn't notice. She leant down and nipped lightly at his neck and moved down, licking, biting and sucking at different parts of his body.

Of course, she was getting hornier as the seconds passed- here he was, this gorgeous sex god that she had the honour of calling her mate and she was about to fuck his brains out. She was in a high.

Of course, he wasn't, because just as she was about to dip her tongue in his belly button... he let out a snore.

That broke the mood and Kagome moaned in defeat, moving up to settle at his side. He looked quite peaceful when he was sleeping- nothing like the cold Daiyoukai he liked to present himself as.

She'd let him sleep _tonight, _but tomorrow, he would get _no _rest!

XxXxX

Poor Sesshomaru, poor Kagome :D Oh, and since dogs age seven years for our one human year, I don't see why they age slowly when the pups should be aging fast. So Kagome named her kid Eiko, who looks JUST LIKE EIKO. Maybe she wasn't imagining it... maybe Kagome is physic! Or maybe she dreamt the WHOLE thing! I'm tired guys... leave me alone to my ranting :) **Be a good reader and review!**


	7. G

Set in Kagomes time.

**G- Girls.**

Five hundred years ago, Sesshomaru met Kagome. Three years later, she disappeared. Five hundred years later they met again and their relationship started back up from where it left off. He loved the miko, but he _hated _coming to her school to pick her up. He would have got his servant to do it, but she wanted to go somewhere with him and him only- no limo coming to pick her up and no helicopter either. They were embarrassing.

He couldn't understand what was so important, but she said that some girls were talking about him. Of course they would be, his _is _the most eligible bachelor in Japan.

'Nanako-chan! look, It's Sesshomaru-sama!' One girl shouted, and Sesshomaru inwardly cringed.

'So kawaii! What is he doing here?'

'Yao-sama did say that she was dating Sesshomaru-sama, maybe he has come to pick her up?' One shouted, and Sesshomaru scoffed. Then, one girl bumped into him. He was about to push her away, until her scent filled his senses.

'Clumsy human.' He muttered, setting her on her feet. The raven haired Miko blushed and grinned up at him.

'Shut up! I'm not _that _clumsy.' She defended herself, but failed when she bumped into the door they were walking out of... and actually said 'sorry' to it. 'Ok, ok I get it.' She said when he smirked in triumph.

'What is he doing talking to _her_?' One girl asked.

'Higurashi-san is very pretty; maybe they are dating, and not Yao-sama.' One other said, and Kagome froze and turned to her boyfriend, raising an eye brow.

'Yao-san? HA!' She laughed. 'Maybe we should show them that we are dating and you would never touch _Yao-san_. Ever.' Sesshomaru smirked, happy to fulfill her wishes.

He placed his hands, _yes, _hands (he grew a new one over the five hundred year period... with much difficultly) on her hips and pulled her to him, sweeping down and placing a hot, demanding kiss on her full pink lips.

Distantly, both heard a girl shriek in anguish, but ignored it as they continued to kiss.

XxXxX

Oh, and if you're wondering about Sesshomarus age... if he's over one thousand, I'd say he was his father's age, maybe younger, so he looks be between 30-40.

**Be a good reader and review!**


	8. H

**H- Hair.**

To humans, Sesshomaru was mostly known for his hair.

Yes, his long, beautiful, shiny, silky silver hair that went down past his knees. It stood out to most because where they lived was mostly dirty and then, you find the pure silver walking towards you.

At first sight, females would be awe-struck by the obvious beauty of his hair, then they'd look at his face, see the demonic markings and run for the hills.

Kagome didn't. When she first met Sesshomaru, she realised the differences between his hair and InuYashas.

His was clearly longer, softer and more silver. InuYashas was rough with a few dead ends that fixed themselves after a while, and his is more white than silver.

After she was amazed by his hair, she was scared for her life, but then when she realised that she'd be meeting the Daiyoukai again, she became jealous.

Jealous that this his hair is better than hers.

A lot of people who'd met Sesshomaru thought him to be a woman, and she laughed at him and called him a transvestite.

Of course, that was _after _they'd mated.

Because it is unfair that Sesshomaru, a male, have better hair than her.

XxXxX

**Be a good reader and review!**


	9. I

This is inspired by a Spock/Kirk story I read- it is way cute :)

**I- Illuminated. **

XxXxX

For the past three months, Kagome whined and moand that she looked horrible- or more horrible than usual.

Of course, anyone could see the swelling of her fingers, toes and ankles and if you were around her all the time, you could see the weight she'd gained.

Normally, she'd say she didn't care about her outside appearance, because 'beauty' came from within (she had teased that a good example of the saying was himself). But now, she just wouldn't use the saying anymore.

But though she'd put on weight, and she was swelling in odd places that youkai females would not- she looked beautiful.

He told her that when humans say that a female 'glows' while they are pregnant is true.

She glowed.

XxXxX

I really love Spock and Kirk :D

Sesshiandkagomepairinglover1: Drabbles are supposed to be 100 words :D

**Be a good reader and review!**


	10. J

**J- Jaw.**

It was hard to notice, but there is a long, barely there scar that ran along the length of her jaw, just under it.

She hid it well; her raven locks covering it.

But it was there, and Sesshomaru was curious as of how she got the hidden scar.

_'Eight years ago, on my tenth birthday, my father took me to the mall and brought me any present I wanted.' _She started, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He could sense the sadness and hurt as she ran her fingers along the length of the scar. _'He brought me three beautiful dolls. And when I told him that I didn't want anything else, we got in out car and made our way home... but, so was an eighteen wheeler truck. The driver in the truck was drunk, and ran through a red light and collided with our car... my father died on contact. _

_'The healers found me, barely alive, with a piece of metal jutting out of my neck.' _He could see the tears prickling her eyes, and knew that she didn't want interruptions, so he let his questions go for later. _'They couldn't understand how I was alive- our car was demolished, it was wrapped around the truck and smashed into a building. Because of how small I am, I should have died straight away. _

_'They called me a miracle. But now I know it was just the Shikon No Tama that had saved me. W... why couldn't it save my father?' _

She had broken off with a sob and he wrapped his arm around her and brought her body to him.

For the rest of the night they didn't kiss or have sex, they just lied there while he comforted her.

It was hard to notice, but there is a long, barely there scar that ran along the length of her jaw, just under it.

She hid it well; her raven locks covering it.

XxXxX

Hope you guys liked it :) **Be a good reader and review!**


	11. K

**K- Kisses and Kills.**

Tomorrow morning, just as the sun rises, the inutachi accompanied by Sesshomaru and his group, would meet Naraku in the place it all started; a small clearing a small distance from Edo.

Kagome, being the 'Alpha Bitch' (she 'hated' the title that Sesshomaru gave her, but secretly loved the power that came with it) told her mate-to-be and her family in the Sengoku Jidai to enjoy their last day, because tomorrow would end in Naraku dying, or them.

InuYasha decided to go see Kikyou and spend the day with her, no matter how dull it would be. (Kagome had no ill feelings towards the undead Miko, but she practically had no personality)

Sango and Miroku spent the day at an inn three hours from Edo.

Shippou and Rin were to stay at the Western Lands, out of danger. The Eastern lands prince, a dragon youkai, and the Northern Lands prince, a tiger youkai (Sesshomarus only 'friends' and most trusted allies) were protecting the two kids along with their guards and Sesshomarus.  
Kagome and Sesshomaru, well they spent their day where they had their first date.

Kagome found out that the beautiful clearing was Sesshomarus. Any demon that stepped in that wasn't allowed would be killed instantly, because it was meant for him and his mate only.

'We will be mated within the week.' Sesshomaru told her, starting to strip himself of his clothes. They had been together for over a year and Kagome had had sex with him plenty of times; seeing him naked or him seeing her naked wasn't embarrassing anymore.  
'If we don't die tomorrow.' Kagome said, untying her red tie and unbuttoning her top.

'Hn.' He answered, not pleased with her answer. Kagome frowned and finished taking her top off, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'I'm not saying we will die tomorrow... I just- it's a possibility.' She said. He looked down at her, his arm coming around to unhook her bra. She giggled and dropped her arms, slipping it off. The half naked Daiyoukai leant down and placed a kiss under her ear, his hand clutching her clothed hip.

Her head fell back as he started to suck, lick and bite at her ear, neck and collar bone, moving closer that her naked chest was pressed against his.

He pulled back slowly and started to work the ties of his hakama and Kagome sighed, undoing the button on her school skirt and unzipping it, letting it drop to the ground, then slipping her panties off and walking to the hot spring/water fall and sitting in, ducking her head under.  
When she got up, Sesshomaru was on the opposite side, leaning back against the rocks, his eyes half lidded. Kagome smiled seductively and walked through the water over to him, coming to straddle his waist, resting her hands on his shoulders.

'So... tell me what will happen after we kill Naraku?' She asked, leaning forward to kiss the side of his mouth.

'We will mate, you will become the Lady of the West and have my children.' He said, as if it were obvious. Kagome glared at him.

'That's it? Nothing new and exciting?'

'You will become the most powerful human in the world and that is not new or exciting?' He asked in confusion. Kagome laughed and pressed herself against him, making his eyes flutter and his member twitch.

'That does sound very nice... but you make it sound so... boring. I don't want to have kids straight away... I want to enjoy our sex life in new and exciting ways if you catch me drift.' While she spoke, her hand found itself between their bodies and stroking his member in slow strokes. He groaned and brought her mouth to his in a hot, passionate kiss, moving to but her against the rock, but she stopped him.

'No, no. I am never on top.' She pouted. 'You're always so dominant, I am the 'Alpha Bitch', so I'm in control tonight Daiyoukai.' He moaned and she grinned, putting her hands on either side of his head on the rock.

XxXxX

The Miko and Daiyoukai made their way into the clearing where they would meet the inutachi. It wasn't sunrise yet; about fifteen minutes before.  
InuYasha and Kikyou were already there, and Kagome could see the sad determination in his eyes. He let out a 'keh' at the sight, and unfortunately the scent of them.

Three minutes later, Miroku and Sango emerged through the forest, hand in hand with Kirara transformed, following after them.  
All five of their moods didn't improve, and the sadness radiated off of them in waves. There was a chance they could die today, but they didn't want to think about that.

The seconds ticked on, and they tried to make small talk (Kagome and Miroku the optimistic ones, though not by much) but they only got a few words in before they settled into silence again.

As soon as Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kagome felt Naraku's tainted aura, they got into battle mode.

Kagome looked up at the sky to see it turning black as thousands of demons flew towards them. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss. Pulling back, she leant her forehead against his. 'Don't die today.' Then, she let him go and nodded.  
The group charged towards the demons that flew towards them.

XxXxX

It's up to you guys to decide your own conclusion for the end, though the odds do seem to be on Naraku to win. Be a good reader and review, please? :)


	12. L

**L- Liter**

Kagomes first pregnancy went surprisingly well- she being the first miko to bear a youkai child would have caused a lot of damage to the mother and child; the youkai and miko powers battling it out could cause the pup to die as well as the mother. But the pregnancy was smooth all the way through and Kagome and Emiko came out in the end perfectly fine.

The second pregnancy on the other hand, was not smooth. Kagome noticed when the baby started to kick- it seemed that the baby had more than two legs. The strength of the kicks had Kagome bed ridden most of the pregnancy until one day, Kagome decided to come to her home in the future to see what the hell was up with her and her baby.

Sesshomaru tagged along too.

They didn't have to wait at the hospital for too long; one look at her 'medical record' and she was shown straight to the ultrasound room.

Everything went smoothly until the doctor discovered that she wasn't having one baby. Instead that she is actually having four babies.

When they got back to Kagomes house and told her family about the four babies., they were stunned into silence while Kagome sat uncomfortably on the couch.

'Well…' Souta huffed. 'I guess it's only natural; you're dating a dog and now you're having a liter.'

XxXxX

That was so lame. I'm sorry :\


	13. M

**M- Magnetic**

XxXxX

The mating is a very delicate process, and if it isn't done properly it could leave painful consciences.

Mating isn't just about sex and a blood bond between a youaki and his mate, it's about the joining of souls. Souls can't be joined over night, and that's why a youkai spends up to two weeks in his bed chambers with his mate, not leaving each others side. And since Youkai are primal creatures, sex is very big part of the mating. So for two weeks, all the newlymated youkais will do is have sex, share a blood bond and hope to god that their souls were compatible.

Sesshomaru and Kagome did it wrong.

A week into their mating, the Shiro had been attacked by the East, and Sesshomaru had to leave to lead his army and defeat the East.

It started a few weeks after they mated. The ache of when he was away, the pain of when she wasn't around and a constant nagging in both their hearts when they weren't around each other. Sesshomaru had to leave for the North to discuss treaties and thats when it started.

That's when they learnt that they couldn't part from each other for too and it made the return to each other even better.

Sesshomaru said it was a disgrace; his first mating and he failed it.

Kagome thoughts it romantic, saying that they are like magnets, drawn to each other. Of course, when she got mad at him he just _had _to agree, though he didn't seem to mind the idea either.

XxXxX


	14. N

**N- Need**

XxXxX

It's been two months since the mighty Daiyoukai of the West started to court the young time travelling Miko, Kagome, and though Kagome thought he is the hottest guy she'd ever seen, she wasn't really sure she wanted to be with him.

Sure, he turned out to be a bit more romantic that she thought, leaving her flowers and gifts here and there... but she isn't really into him.

She didn't understand! He acted like a perfect gentleman; he never pushed her more than she was willing to go. There had been times when he started to go a little further, but when she stopped him, he didn't seem pissed off at her or anything. She respects him a hell of a lot more now.

She didn't realize how much she needed him in her life until that one fight they had with Naraku that killed him. She was just about to be impaled with one of Naraku's tentacles when suddenly, he was there, the tactical meant to end her slowly slipping out of the hole in his stomach, his life slowly draining out of him. She'd screamed and fired an arrow charged with the most powerful amount of purification power she had ever had, then dropped to the ground and brought his body to her. She'd watched as the life drained from his eyes and his breathing became hollow. She thought it was the end, she sat hunched over him, a heavy flow of tears falling onto his silk haori while he held on tightly to her hand. Then, out of nowhere, her hands started to glow a bright pink, the light growing fast until it filled the whole clearing, before disappearing as quick as it came.

Then she noticed the hole had closed up and there wasn't any of his blood anywhere. He was sleeping, even snoring softly, as she sobbed, happy tears spilling over her eyes and onto his cheeks as she kissed him softly.

Even if she didn't love him, _yet_, she still needed him in her life.

XxXxX

Lately I really haven't been happy with my work. So I'm sorry if this sucked :\


	15. O

**O- Orientation**

**In which Kagome questions Sesshomaru's sexuality.**

XxXxX

'Sesshomaru?'

'Yes?'

'Are you gay?' Kagome looked up at him with wide, 'innocent' blue eyes. He slowly turned his head towards her, his golden eyes cold and hard, looking like he was about ready to murder his mate.

'Pardon me?' He snarled. Her expression didn't change, except for the slight twitch at the side of her lips.

'Are you gay?' She asked again, as if she were talking to a child. 'Because, I mean, if you were gay, that'd be ok, I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway.' Her expression still didn't change and her voice was dead serious. 'Because if it were me, I'd feel free to say that I was gay. But I'm not gay.' She said reasuringly. Sesshomaru tried to stare her down. Has his mate gone crazy? Hasn't he shown her many, _many _times that he isn't, in fact, gay?

'Kagome, what a-'

'If you were queer,' she started with a smile. 'I'd still be here, year after year, because your dear to me.' She said, patting his arm. His gold eyes stared down at the hard patting his arm reassuringly then looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. For a moment, he simply stared at her until finally, her serious expression fell and she started to crack up. He watched her. even more confused than he already was, waiting for her to stop laughing and explain to him why the his sexual orientation was so funny to her. She _knew _that he isn't gay. 'Sessh-' she cut herself with another laughing fit, tears starting to slip down her checks. 'I'm, I'm so-' She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but just as she was about to start talking again, she looked at his face and started to crack up again.

After a few moments, she finally calmed down enough to talk to him.

'Sesshomaru, I'm sorry.' She said with a chuckle. 'When I was at home last week, my friend showed me this song, and I wanted to test it on you.' She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, he still looked confused and she grinned and hugged him. 'Don't worry,' She whispered huskily. 'I find it kinda... hot.' She said, taking his ear lobe between his teeth and nibbling softly. He growled playfully and wrapped her in his arms and fell to the ground, where he proceded to show her just how gay he isn't.

XxXxX

Just some random idea that popped up. The song is funny :)

And if it offends anyone, then I'm sorry. I don't find anything wrong with gays; I have two gay cousins, and two lesbian cousins and a lesbian aunty so I'm not teasing anyone :)


	16. P

**P- Pad.**

They aren't mated yet, he hasn't even started courting her.

XxXxX

Kagome really hated the Sengoku Jidai when she had her period. InuYasha wouldn't let her stay home for the week to avoid the embarrassment of having to go behind the bush to change. She hated having her period all together; the mood swings, the cramps and headaches and she hated how mean she could get.

She really hated having her period, especially when she had to carry around pads in her yellow backpack when her pack considered of a very curious and snoopy Daiyoukai.

'Miko.' Sesshomaru started one night while they sat around the fire. Shippou and Rin were asleep, Ah-Un and Kirara (who made the most unlikely of friends) cruled around them protectivly. Jaken sat a little away from Ah-Un but close enough that he could keep an eye on Rin.

'Yeah?' She asked, both her and Miroku looking up from her Astronamy book. Miroku turned out to be a teacher of sorts; he knew a lot about the stars and liked to help Kagome when she got stuck on certain parts.

'What,' he started, then pulled out a bright green square shaped package. 'Is this?' He asked. Once Kagome realized what it was, she blushed, her face as bright as a tomato... or the package Sesshomaru held between his claws, sniffing at it delicatly.

'Uh... um...' She stuttered, then shot up, darting towards the Daiyoukai, who stood in under a second, holding the package above his head. The two humans and a hanyou watched as they interacted. 'Thats none of your business, now give it back!' She shouted helplessly. Sesshomaru smirked, holding it even higher.

'Tell this Sesshomaru what it is and I will consider giving it back.' He said. She glared up at him, before sighing and grabbing the tip of his ear, she yanked him down so she could whisper angrily into it. When she pulled back, his expression hadn't changed, but he looked down at the pad in his hand and nodded, silently passing it back to her.

Kagome was mortified, quickly walking back over to her bag and stuffing it in. The group settled in silence and Kagome walked back over to her spot next to Miroku and started to work again.

'So...' Miroku started with a grin. 'What is it?'

XxXxX

Kinda like that condom picture. This is not as funny as I would have liked :\


	17. Q

**Q- Queen**

XxXxX

Kagome latched onto Sesshomaru tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as they soared through the sky on his youki cloud. 'Don't drop me!' She squeaked. He scoffed and tightened his arms around her.

_I so wish this isn't happening!_ She thought, inhaling, loving the natural smell of Sesshomaru. _But its the 'rules'. _She scoffed. But seriously, it is the 'rules'. She hated it, couldn't two being just mate and it be just between them, not anyone else? No, because Youkai just needed to control everything, even her relationship.

She sighed. She knew she had to do it, even if it wasn't a rule.

Yes, unfortunately, Kagome had to meet her powerful, human hating soon to be mother-in-law.

Oh, Kagome just knew his mother is going to hate her. She had every right to. One human took her mate from her, and another is taking her son from her. _Though, _Kagome thought, _Sesshomaru hasn't mentioned his mother at all until today. _

Oh yes, her lovely boyfriend thought it would be better if she didn't know that she was going to meet his mother until a few minutes before hand. _Don't give me time to get ready and prepare, that's fine, I'll do ok; a stuttering and nervous wreck... you jerk!_

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground of the Castle in the Sky where his mother resided.

'Ah Sesshomaru.' The voice purred, and Kagome shivered. She knew who the beautiful voice belonged to and she was hesitant to turn and face the Inuyouaki. Her arms securly at her side, Kagome and turned and bowed low to her future mother-in-law. Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed the back of her arm, pulling her up.

Kagome blushed brightly. Kagome looked at the demoness and locked eyes with her. Her eyes, so much like Sesshomaru's, glared coldly at her.

'Why have you brought a _human _to my home, Sesshomaru?' She said the word human with so much disgust that Kagome flinched. 'A miko none-the-less.' Sesshomaru ignored her.

'This Sesshomaru came to introduce to you my mate-to-be.' He said emotionlessly. His mother raised an eye-brow and looked back towards Kagome.

'It's so nice to meet you, Taisho-sama.' Not knowing the name of his mother, Kagome opted to use her title.

'I can not say the say.' She said dryly. Sesshomaru growled softly.

'This is the Shikon-Miko, you will show her respect.' He snarled and Kagome blushed. His mother ignored him and moved towards Kagome, grabbing her chin roughly and locking eyes with her, searching her eyes. Sesshomaru stiffened and watched his mother, getting ready to attack if need be. Suddenly, she let go, turned and walked away from them. Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru, confusion written on her face. She looked up at Sesshomaru and frowned.

'Wha- what was that?' She whispered. Sesshomaru smirked.

'Approval.'

XxXxX

Please review :D


	18. R

**R- Revenge. **

**XxXxX**

The wind wiped around Sesshomaru harshly, his silky hair flying around him, Tokijin in his hand pointing towards his enemy.

A slow smirk formed on Naraku's face, his red eyes piercing as they seemed to look straight through Sesshomaru.

'Ah, Sesshomaru.' Naraku murmured, his voice low, faking sympathy. Sesshomaru glared at him harder, ignoring the figure that rose up next to Naraku. 'Do you want her back?'

_Yes!_ A voice inside him shouted. Sesshomaru ignored the voice and Naraku, his cold, golden eyes focusing on the spot just above Naraku's head.

'_Why won't Tenseiga restore her?' Sesshomaru shouted angrily. Totosai pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _

'_Tenseiga can only revive a person once… Kagome has already been revived by Tenseiga… you cannot bring her back.' _

Sesshomaru snarled angrily and charged forward. A low laugh was the only thing that could be heard through the clearing as Tokijin pierced Naraku's skin.

XxXxX

Yep, I've lost my muse :(


	19. S

Warning: My sad excuse for a lime? If you could even call it a lime.

S- Satisfy

Considering the time of year it is, Sesshomaru was pretty proud of himself. He had every right to be really, it's mating season and his beautiful mate is on heat. Her scent is constantly spiked with her arousal whenever she saw him.

He was also pleased with himself because he didn't kill the two other males that had spiked her arousal.

He knew it was his fault though, that his mate would be aroused by another male, when he was lacking in his duties as her mate.

She's five months pregnant with their third child and after the death of their second (because of him); Sesshomaru didn't want to risk hurting the pup in anyway.

As he neared their chambers, Sesshomaru heard a low throaty moan coming from his mate. Sniffing the air, noting the slight arousal in the air.

'Aoi…' Kagome moaned softly. Sesshomaru snarled loudly and slammed the shoji door open, startling the two.

Kagome lie on her side on their futon while her… personal servant, Aoi- a timid young tiger youkai, had her hands on his mates back.

Sesshomaru was stunned, though it didn't show on his stoic face. He didn't think he had to worry about a _female _stealing his mate from him.

Kagome sighed and sat up, glaring at her mate. 'It's ok Aoi, you can go.' As Aoi quickly walked out of her lord and ladies room, Sesshomaru stared her down. When she was out of the room, Sesshomaru glared at his mate, who glared back.

'She was giving me a massage.' He knew this of course, but Kagome only moaned like that for _him_. Slowly he moved towards her, and she glared up at him. Then he lowered himself onto her, and she lied down, her heart racing, her arousal picking up.

He leaned in an inhaled her intoxicating scent and growled low in his throat.

'Sesshomaru?' She whispered softly, her hand coming up to stroke the magenta strip on his cheek. He pressed his cheek into her palm and smiled, leant forward and kissed her softly.

Every touch made her moan, every caress made her heart race and every kiss made her breathing harder. Soon they were naked, Sesshomaru hovering over her. The little air that was between them was filled with tension and Kagome panted softly, staring up at him with desire in her eyes.

She lifted herself up onto her elbows and smiled at him. 'You're not going to hurt him.' She said softly, leaning in for a long, slow kiss. 'It's happened before in my time, it wasn't your fault… please…' She begged softly.

Then she was on her back and he had already entered her in one, slow thrust. He grunted and she moaned, loving the feeling of being together again.

XxXxX

Please review ? :)


	20. T

**T- Tackle **

**Dog Pile**

XxXxX

Sesshomaru glared at his surroundings, noting that something is off. The eeriness of the area was strange, as most demons knew not to step a clawed foot inside of here uninvited.

A twig cracked and the green poison wipe he inherited from his mother sliced the rabbit (?) that dared enter his private space.

He sighed, relaxing his muscles. He thought maybe he's just paranoid, he _is _Sesshomaru, Lord of the House of the Moon… who could possible even come close to hurting him… besides his half brother of course.

There was also the little hanyou that had been sneaking around lately. She is impossibly fast, strong too. Tiny, which didn't help his ego very much, and smart (she got it from him of course) with a vengeance like none other, except his mother… how unfortunate.

'Kimiko now!' His miko shouted with a laugh, lunging forward from his left, while his seventeen year old daughter snarled and pounced from the right. Both were coming at him and both her dangerous; he wasn't sure who to defend himself against.

Suddenly, two of his three favorite women tackled him to the ground, shouting 'Tops on!' at the top of their lungs. The two women giggled uncontrollably while he tried to hold in his smile.

'So immature.' Eiko scolded her younger sister and mother with a frown. The three looked up at the dark haired hanyou and Kagome grinned, kicking her eldest daughters' legs out from underneath, making her go tumbling down on top of them.

Kagome soon regretted it when the wind got knocked out of her though.

XxXxX

Cuteness :)


	21. U

**U- Unusual**

Unusual You

XxXxX

Kagome smiled softly as she stared down at his sleeping form, taking him in. The markings on his cheeks and eyelids, his full, defined lips and pointed nose.

On all her travels through the Sengoku Jidai, she had seen some pretty weird stuff, but none of them could even imagine being as weird as him.

He's not 'weird'… just strange, odd… unusual.

He is completely unpredictable, and he is just the guy to get a girl all twisted and confused. _Does he love me, or is this just him? _It's a question she asked herself a lot when he first started to court her. With InuYasha, it was just as confusing, but Kagome at least knew that there were some feelings there, but with Sesshomaru, everything is different… not all of it bad.

He's so _beautiful _that it made her think 'What are you doing with me?' He could have any female he wanted, at any moment he could leave her… and she had expected it… at first.

Now though, now she knows that all the small things he does for her that would go unnoticed by a lot of woman, were signs of love. Everything he did, he did it for her, just to show her that _no_, he's not going to leave her…

Ever.

XxXxX


	22. V

Kagomes time. Five years after she finishes High School.

**V- Vivacious **

XxXxX

Sesshomaru watched the young woman as she moved around the café, laughing and smiling with her customers, talking lively and cheering people up with her bubbly personality.

She was never like this, he noted, in the Sengoku Jidai. Her light was dimmed by the dead priestess that was a constant reminder that _she just wouldn't be good enough, for him. _

After the priestess was taken back to the underworld and she got the part of her soul that was ripped from her, she seemed so much alive. She smiled and laughed so much more than she used to. Everyone loved her in the Sengoku Jidai, and obviously everyone in this time loved her too.

'Kagome-chan!' A little boy shouted. Sesshomaru watched discreetly as Kagome grinned and moved her way towards the seven year old human. 'Look!' The boy held up a Transformer, shoving it into the time traveler's face.

'Wow, Ken-chan! Who got you this? He looks so strong!' Kagome said, looking the toy up and down.

'He is! He can…' Sesshomaru ignored the boy and watched Kagome as she listened and talked with enthusiasm to the little boy. When the café owner called her up, Kagome smiled and ruffled the boys' hair and winked, walking away.

Then, she turned her head and looked straight at him, her sapphire eyes locking with his fake green eyes.

Then, she is walking towards him, her hips swaying unintentionally as she moved. She looked at him up and down with confusion in her eyes, and then she stopped at his table, placing one hand down on it and the other on her hip. Her smile is welcoming and her eyes bright.

'Have we met before?'

Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in decades.

XxXxX

I'm actually really happy with this one :)


	23. W

**W- Wind**

Kagome and Sango moaned as the sun beat down on them harshly, pleading with InuYasha to let them stop for camp. Sesshomaru, having put up their whining for at least an hour, ordered InuYasha to let the miko and taijiya have their much needed rest. Though he didn't express his feeling, the monk was also extremely relieved to be sitting under shade.

Rin and Shippou played happily with Kirara under the same tree Miroku rested while InuYasha grumbled about loosing time. Sesshomaru, looking relaxed, sat tensed next to his younger half brother while he focused on stretching out his aura, letting any youkai around know that he was here, and if they came anywhere near him, they would die.

'You nigen are so weak.' InuYasha growled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. Though, he too, was happy to be sitting down with a nice breeze cooling him. The three settled into a sort of comfortable silence, waiting for the two woman to come back from the hot spring.

Minutes later, the two woman walked past them, giggling and gossiping about something or another when suddenly, a beautiful summer breeze filled the clearing... and lifted Kagomes skirt right up, reviling to the three men her white bikini styled underwear. She squealed and pressed her skirt down, holding it down at her sides.

While she blushed at flashing her self unintentionally to the three men sitting around the tree, said three mean appreciated to view.

'Now,' Miroku started. 'Are you happy we stopped?' InuYasha huffed, but smirked as he shifted.

'Yeah... you don't get that kind of view when she's on your back.' He said, his smirk widening. Then, shocking the two men, Sesshomaru, with a barely noticeable smirk on his face, said:

'I do.' Sesshomaru had the satisfaction of seeing his half brother and monk with their mouths a gap, looking as stupid as they really are.

XxXxX

I haven't updated in so long, sorry guys.


	24. X

AU. Kagomes time.

X- As in Ex… yeah, yeah, I know.

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome deal with each-others past relationships- and the jealousy that comes with it…

xxXxx

Kagome glared dangerously across the room, her eyes pinned on a petite and pretty woman with long, nice blonde hair and curves in all the right places. Her body, though she is about the same size as Kagome's, is a lot fuller and fitting her skin perfectly, while Kagome is lanky with small boobs, wide hips, fat thighs and no bum.

She's also jutted out, though it didn't deteriorate from her beauty.

She huffed as Ai, the woman across the room, laughed and flirted with _her _boyfriend.

And Sesshomaru didn't seem like he minded at all!

"Ayo, Kagome!" Kagome turned to her best friend and grinned, hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday InuYasha!" Kagome said happily. InuYasha grinned and pulled her over to the dance floor, resting his hands on her hips. It's InuYasha's 21st birthday and his parents, who are loaded with cash, hired out a condo for the night for his birthday. The night was going good, InuYasha was already half past drunk and that was a funny sight in on its own.

She shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the way he held her, but smiled up at her drunk best friend. Five months ago, her heart would have been beating furiously in her chest at having such close proximity with her first love, but her heart beat slow and steady, and the only fire that coursed through her veins would be associated with jealously.

With a cup full of kami-knows-what, InuYasha leant forward, and Kagomes eyes widened and she turned her head to the side, the only thing his lips caught was her cheek, before his whole body went slack and his head fell to her shoulder.

She stumbled with his weight, and she opened her mouth to call out her boyfriends – InuYashas older half-brothers – name, but he is suddenly in front of her, glaring as he grabbed the limp body of his brother, and they both lead him up stairs to the room he would be staying in. As the noise from the loud music drowned out, they both lied InuYasha down on the bed.

"What were you doing with him?" Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome rose and eye brow.

"Dancing, you got a problem?" She snapped back, untucking the sheet that Sesshomaru had tucked him in; not to be spiteful (mostly) but she didn't want the place to get more trashed with his chuck.

"Yes, and you know I do. I told you to stay away from him when he's drunk." Kagome stood up to face him, glaring furiously.

"Is it because you just don't like you brother that much, or is it because I'm closer to him than you nowadays, and you're jealous?" Sesshomaru stepped forward, and she stepped back, her back hitting the wall.

"Or is it because _you're _jealous, miko?" Kagome opened her mouth to give a witty retort, but she found herself unable to.

"He's my best friend!" She bit out, and Sesshomaru smirked as he caged her against the wall; both hands resting above her head, and one leg separating hers, resting it there comfortably.

"And she's the mother of my child. She has a temper, and she also wouldn't mind taking Rin away from me if I don't do what she says."

"Oh." It dropped from her lips before she could say anything else, and she moved her hands to rest her hands against his pectorals. "You didn't tell me that."

"Didn't need you to worry." She offered, and Kagome felt her anger and jealousy wash away. "Now, when I tell you to do something I ex-"

"Don't think because we're going out that I'm going to stop talking to your brother." Kagome interrupted. "I've been best friends with him for seven years, and I've liked him a lot longer than I've ever liked you. Just…" She trailed off. "I don't _like _like him anymore, ok? I wouldn't have started dating you if that we're the case." She smiled reassuringly up at him and laid a kiss under his chin.

"Hn." His lips sought hers, and they stayed like that for a while, sharing a chaste, yet passionate kiss, before InuYasha let out a low groan as he ran past them to the toilet; effectively killing the mood with the sounds of him vomiting, then letting out a drunken "I missed the toilet!"

xxXxx

Wow, it's been a while. Sorry! I like the idea of the this story; Kagome getting with Sesshomaru a few months before Sesshomaru's ex-wife is about to give birth to his first child.


	25. Y

Y – Yearning

xxXxx

He placed his hand on his chest in confusion, rubbing the taunt skin wearily.

Yearning. A peculiar emotion that he felt very often; yearning for blood, pain of others and their death and most often a yearning for power, though that was hard to get when you were at the top of the Youkai food chain.

What is even more peculiar than the emotion itself is what he is yearning for; a mate, who came in the form of a young human woman… and that isn't allowed in his clan.

Youkai lords were allowed to have any mate; Youkai, human or otherwise, but if it went against Clan rules, then it is forbidden. Three of four ruling clans didn't have such rules, except his.

The Inu were a proud clan and wished for pure blood; their marriages consisting of inter-clan mating and some of the children born with defects. Yet, the rules were never changed.

His father had been in the process of changing the laws with the Clan elders when he had been killed, something Sesshomaru now wished he had done earlier and before he had already got his human, mate-to-be with child.

Because he _really _wanted the woman as his mate.

If she had been born an Inu Youkai, he was sure she would have been born a noble. Strong, independent but with a _strong _hint of 'damsel in distress', nurturing – something he had seen when she had been with both the fox kit and his own ward, and accepting.

She's everything a lord would want in a mate.

But, as it is, he is a lord, not a king of his clan. His mother held the title of Inu Queen (formally King, and he suspected that she liked the masculine title) now that his father is dead, and she wasn't about to change any laws anytime soon.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama?" He peaked an eye open to stare the miko down. She flinched slightly and gave a nervous giggle. "Are you hurt?" He opened both eyes now, his glare hardening.

"And you daft?" He asked. Her face flushed, with anger or embarrassment, he didn't quite know.

"I'm not stupid!" Anger, yep. "That'll be the last time I worry about your internal health you… jerk!" She stormed off, and he followed after her slowly, smirking but then the fool he had the dishonour of calling his half-brother stepped before him, and his face hardened.

"Why don' ya just do it?" He asked casually, inspecting the chip on his claw closely. When he didn't answer, Inuyasha looked up and rolled his eyes. "Why don' ya just mate her? I mean it couldn't hurt, right?"

"Unlike you, brother-"

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected with a low growl. Sesshomaru allowed himself a roll of his eyes.

"- This Sesshomaru has rules that he _must _obey. If you feel comfortable defying the laws of humanity _and _Youkai, continue to sleep with your dead priestess, while I am not comfortable with assassins on my…" He curled his lip. "…Tail. I will obey said rules." He finished distastefully.

Inuyasha growled angrily and took a threatening step forward.

"There was no nee-"

"Cease, _half-brother_, I could not cogitate a worthy insult, other than insulting you're romance with the miko. I do not care who you sleep with, as long as it isn't _mine_." Inuyasha ran the words over in his head a few times grinning widely.

"Ya couldn't think of a good come-back?" He let out a barking laugh and Sesshomaru stared at him in disdain.

"It _is _hard to hold up the image of perfection all the time, fool."

"_Perfection_ my ass!"

The next thing Inuyasha saw was the back of his eye lids and felt the sting of being hit on the back of the head with the hilt of a sword.

xxXxx

One more chapter left. I can not believe it took this loooong. Sorry!


End file.
